Vehicle safety systems are often focused on high speed crashes which can cause severe injuries and/or fatalities. However, with older and heavier occupants becoming a larger percentage of the population, focusing on lower speed impacts is also appropriate. In fact, lower speed impacts are often where lower extremity injuries occur. While lower extremity injuries are typically non-life threatening they can have large and undesirable effects on a person's quality of life, as well as high societal costs. Therefore, improvements in vehicle safety systems protecting lower extremities would be desirable.